1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to adjustable seating devices and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable seating device for allowing a person to adjust the seat to reduce back strain related to being seated for long periods of time.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a pair of chairs that are aligned with each other so that a front side of one chair faces a backside of another of the chairs. Each of the chairs includes a seat that has a plurality of legs attached thereto and extending downwardly therefrom. The seat includes a pair of lateral walls and a seat cushion is positioned between the lateral walls. The seat cushion has a rear edge and a front edge. A backrest is attached to the seat. A drive mechanism is mounted to the seat and is mechanically coupled to the seat cushion. The drive mechanism is actuated in a first direction to lift the rear edge upwardly with respect to the lateral walls. The drive mechanism is actuated in a second direction to lower the rear edge downwardly to an approximately horizontal orientation. A seat control is electrically coupled to the drive mechanism and is actuated to selectively actuate the drive mechanism in a first direction or a second direction.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.